guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chiyo
Pretty sure I've seen one or both of them use Preservation.Chrysoula 23:28, 17 May 2006 (CDT) - they updated the skills they use Dye Does anyone know what dye combination you can use to get that colour? I suspect 2 blue + 1 green. -- Gordon Ecker 03:47, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :Damn, almost 5k worth of dye down the drain and it appears that replicating her dye is impossible. 2 blue + 1 green is too dark, 2 blue + 1 green + 1 silver is still too dark and 1 blue + 1 green + 2 silver is too green. This is one of the reasons why I think they should add white, cyan and magenta dyes, as well as brown dye since it's available on PvP armor. -- Gordon Ecker 02:15, 21 July 2006 (CDT) ::Why don't you try doing it now? It's much easier, since you can now preview armour + there is white and brown dyes ;) --Curse You 22:10, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::I think it would be impossible to fully replicate the dye patter. she has pink and blue which is impossible on the same part of her armor pieces...would be cool though. 2nd skill set I found she didn't use it now, another one notice that?--heach 22:21, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :She still did half an hour ago. Both her and Professor Gai need to be present. --Theeth (talk) 22:32, 25 July 2006 (CDT) Alternate skill set Definitely not due to Gai. I played in Vizunah Square (Local) with my rit, and no Gai, and she still used the alternate set. I'm thinking it checks for ANY Ritualist, and she'll use it. Alternatively, she could have been re-skilled a la Aurora. --Kale Ironfist 05:12, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :It's been over a month and there's no Chiyo love? BUMP for great justice. --Kale Ironfist 20:38, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Yet another clipping issue If the camera is zoomed in enough, the little v area of her top dissapears and reveals more under it. Yup, it's the Cynn effect all over again...It just shows enough to reveal that rits don't have as huge knockers as it looks though, lol. I'd put a screenshot but I'm going to avoid the edit war that happened on Cynn's page...The shirt thing works on any rit wearing that top though. With more clipping, you can see the face model used, and it ISN'T the same as Emi's face70.253.142.252 03:47, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Relation to Memoirs of a Geisha? Does anyone else notice a slight connection to Chiyo and Memoirs of a Geisha? Chiyo is the name of the main character before she undergoes her geisha name. And her outfit is similar colors to kimonos mentioned in the book :Chiyo's not an uncommon name. If you noticed a similarity between her battles quotes and parts of the book, then you'd have something. 12:39, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :Well the fact that Chiyo grew up with her sister in Seitung Harbor it could be a reference to the fact that the Chiyo in Memoirs of a Geisha group up in Yoroido which, like Seitung, is near the sea ::...Japan is an island. All of it is near the sea. 16:37, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :: that's not the point. Of course Japan is surrounded by water but both the Chiyo from the game and the Chiyo in the story grew up in harbors. :::Is Yoroido actually a bona-fide harbor or just a place near the sea with some boats? 'cause, I mean, Shing Jea is near the sea, and you can see boats from there. Minister Cho's has an itty bitty dock outside too... --Carmine 22:24, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Actually, that is the point. I'm not trying to be mean by crushing your hopes and dreams, but you haven't said anything that even makes me consider maybe there's a connection. 22:26, 22 December 2007 (UTC) : lol my hopes and dreams aren't that there is a relation but I think there is. Yoroido is a fishing village, it makes it a harbor. However, Chiyo and Satsu aren't twins so there might not be one.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.192.25.217 ( ) 23:36, 22 December 2007. :Besides have you even read the book?? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.192.25.217 ( ) }. ::Fishing village != harbor. A fishing village... fishes. The normal sea vessels you see are fishing boats and fishing trawls. A harbor is a place for ships to drop anchor, it naturally implies a settlement at least the size of a town. I too feel that this "connection" is a bit of a stretch. If anything, their personalities are completely different. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 05:08, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::Chiyo seems to enjoy making nicknames for certain characters in the story as does Chiyo in the game. In the book Chiyo (Sayuri at that time) refers to a man as Mr. Snowflakes due to his dandruff while Chiyo in the game refers to Cynn as Mhenlo's little blonde friend. But you guys are probably right about no connection. Chiyo & Prof Gai - still same skills Just did the mission in hard mode and Chiyo on my team had the same skills as Prof. Gai on the other team. --Birchwooda Treehug 05:07, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Are you absolutely certain? In particular, did *both* of them use Shelter?--Carmine 20:28, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::Unfortunately even at the same time so that one replaced the other -.- And I was looking forward to a Recuperation spirit on attribute 19. That really would have helped in that mission. I noticed when I saw her holding an ashes quite early, which she shouldn't with the other build. --Birchwooda Treehug 00:24, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Alternate build It appears she uses her alternate build whenever there is another ritualist in the party, at least she used spirit light weapon on me when I had Xandra with me without Gai. Anyone else can check if she does the same with human rits? Mystzombie 14:06, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Nope. It may depend on the skill set of the ritualist in the party, but she used her original skill set when I went out with my ritualist, and she used the same skill set when I took my elementalist out with Xandra. The first time, I took Xandra out with Spirit Light Weapon. On the theory that Chiyo used her original skill set because of that, I went out with Wanderlust equipped on Xandra instead. The result was the same. I don't have Attuned Was Songkai yet, so I am currently unable to test equipping that on Xandra or trying to match Chiyo's original skill set. Nwash 14:28, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::I've done this mission too on HM, and instead of going from local I went from foreign. I took chiyo with me, but she used the 'regular' skill set. I think that she uses the normal set when she is in your own party. Can anyone confirm this? Unfortunately she did sinchonize shelter with gai... and we got wiped, but well that was my fault because I didn't target enough elementalists.. 20:30, September 30, 2009 (UTC)